


Цветочки-лютики

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Выдыхай [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё смешалось в доме Поттеров…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветочки-лютики

  
– Снейп не может быть моим отцом! Это исключено! – замотал головой Гарри.  
  
– Это еще почему же? – раздался вкрадчивый голос откуда-то сбоку.  
  
Спорщики замерли, потом медленно повернулись.  
  
Перед ними стоял Снейп.  
  
– Это всё ты виновата, – толкнул Драко Гермиону. – Бежать надо было, а поговорили бы потом.  
  
– Драко, от тебя я такого не ожидал, – заметил со скорбным выражением лица Люциус, неслышно появляясь откуда-то сзади.  
  
– Вы же понимаете, что просто так мы вас отпустить не можем, – покачал головой Люпин, по пояс высунувшись из окна.  
  
– Ну что же ты так, Гарри, – тяжело вздохнул Дамблдор, вставая рядом с Ремусом.  
  
– Только не вздумайте накладывать «Обливейт», – с агрессией предупредил Гарри, выхватывая палочку. – Мы имеем право всё знать!  
  
***  
  
– «Мы имеем право всё знать!», – который раз передразнил Драко. – Сколько патетики, Поттер! Зачем было решать за всех-то?  
  
Он в который раз без особой надежды толкнул запертую дверь.  
  
– Прекрати, Драко, – вступилась за друга Гермиона. – Он не виноват. И не зови его по фамилии. Он твой брат.  
  
– Надо же! – с сарказмом в голосе ответил Драко. – А то я не в курсе! Зато теперь мы все пленники в этом сумасшедшем доме! Я не выдержу больше!  
  
Он подошел к Рону, который, флегматично уставившись в стену, поглощал оставленный для них обед.  
  
– Уизли, – почти ласково произнес Драко. – Ты в курсе, что ты, прости за грубость, пожираешь уже порцию Грейнджер?  
  
– М-м? – промычал Рон, отрываясь от сосредоточенного созерцания стены.  
  
– Отстань от него, Драко, – нахмурилась и без того мрачная Гермиона. – У него стресс.  
  
– А ты что есть будешь? – возмутился Малфой.  
  
– А я есть не буду, – отрезала Гермиона. – У меня стресс.  
  
– Замечательно, – Драко скрестил руки на груди. – У меня куча новых родственников, и все они ТУПИЦЫ!  
  
– Что ты предлагаешь, Малфой? – вяло поинтересовался Гарри. После бурной истерики, которая случилась с ним после того, как он своими глазами увидел всех жильцов дома, он был тих и апатичен.  
  
– Давайте подкараулим за дверью и нападем на того, кто первым войдет к нам, обезоружим и смоемся! – с воодушевлением воскликнул Драко.  
  
Рон закашлялся, Гермиона подскочила к нему и принялась стучать по спине.  
  
– Не пойдет, Малфой, – покачал головой Гарри. – А если первая мама зайдет? Я на маму нападать не стану.  
  
– Идиот!- не выдержал Драко. – Думаешь, я стану? Ты знаешь, какая у мамы рука тяжелая? Она мне позавчера так по шее дала – до сих пор чешется!  
  
– А за что? – Гермиона даже перестала хлопать Рона по спине.  
  
– Грейнджер, ты же умная, вот и придумай что-нибудь, – почему-то смутился Драко.  
  
В это время где-то внизу хлопнула дверь и раздался женский смех.  
  
– Всё, не успели, – вздохнул Драко, садясь на кровать. – Нарцисса приехала. Сейчас тут совсем бардак начнется.  
  
– А зачем она приехала? – удивился Рон, даже перестав жевать.  
  
– Она через день приезжает, – пояснил Драко с кислым видом. – Как узнала, что я теперь тоже здесь – так и ездит.  
  
– Зачем? Ты же ей, получается, неродной? – удивился Гарри.  
  
– А ты спроси у неё, Поттер! – раздраженно фыркнул Драко. – Или у мамы.  
  
– Не спрашивай, Гарри, – моментально отреагировала Гермиона. – Он за это от Л… от мамы по шее получил.  
  
– Ну тебя, Грейнджер, – совсем расстроился Драко, скидывая туфли и проворно забираясь под одеяло. – Сделай хоть что-то полезное – скажи, что я сплю.  
  
– Кому сказать? – недоуменно переспросила Гермиона, но Драко нарочито громко захрапел.  
  
Дверь в комнату открылась – на пороге стояли Лили и Нарцисса.  
  
– Судя по тому, что я не слышу «Мама, тебя в детстве стучать не учили?», Драко спит, – произнесла задумчиво Лили.  
  
– Или притворяется, – вздохнула Нарцисса. – А я говорила Лютику, забери обоих детей, а то симпопончик вырастет эгоистом!  
  
– Мужчины, – пренебрежительно фыркнула Лили, – тупик эволюции!  
  
Рон очередной раз подавился, а Гермиона, которая по-прежнему стояла за его стулом, снова стукнула его по спине.  
  
– Детка, не бей его так сильно, – мягко сказала Лили. – Он тут и так самая пострадавшая сторона.  
  
– Дракончик, – Нарцисса ткнула пальцем в кокон из одеяла. – Если ты сейчас не вылезешь, мама… – она запнулась, – мамы пойдут без тебя!  
  
Драко захрапел еще громче.  
  
– Ну как хочешь, – пожала плечами Нарцисса и ринулась к Рону. – Ронни, быстро собирайся! Ты едешь с нами!  
  
Рон от неожиданности выплюнул тыквенный сок обратно в кружку и уставился на тормошащую его женщину.  
  
– Миссис Малфой, я не понимаю… – промямлил он.  
  
– Можешь звать меня Нарцисса, – ответила та. – Правда, Лили? Он же единокровный брат нашего с Лютиком симпопончика!  
  
– Конечно, дорогая! – Лили легонько щелкнула Рона по носу. – Я сразу говорила Люциусу, что у Уизли мальчику будет плохо!  
  
– Мне не было плохо! – возмутился Рон.  
  
– Маме лучше знать! – отрезала Лили. – Хватит уже есть, а то станешь толстым как мой племянник. Есть более приятные способы избавиться от стресса. Одевайся!  
  
– А Гарри и Гермиона? – попытался упереться Рон, в панике оглядываясь на подругу.  
  
– Вам лучше побыть с Гермионой в разных местах, – Лили вздохнула. – Это тяжело, я понимаю. А вот Гарри, прости, милый, – она повернулась к Поттеру, – но тебя нам запретил брать с собой твой отец.  
  
– К-который? – заикаясь, спросил Гарри.  
  
– Бедный Северус, – покачала головой Нарцисса, одновременно ловко натягивая на Рона курточку, словно он был пятилетним ребенком. – Это так жестоко по отношению к нему – постоянно видеть сына и не иметь возможности ничего ему не сказать. Ты знаешь, Лили, я вот всего два раза сталкивалась с Ронни, но тогда, после квиддича, где я видела его первый раз, у меня была такая мигрень, такая мигрень… так переживала!  
  
– Нарцисса, у тебя всегда мигрень от квиддича, – прервала её Лили, рывком поднимая одетого Рона со стула. – Дети, ведите себя хорошо. Отцов не раздражайте, Джеймса не дразните.  
  
– И ничего не берите из рук старого маразматика, – добавила Нарцисса, обнимая Лили за талию. – Особенно лимонные дольки! Они очень… э-э… токсичны!  
  
Они вышли, не забыв закрыть дверь каким-то заклинанием.  
  
Как только шаги стихли, Малфой высунул голову из-под одеяла. Его лицо было все покрыто красными пятнами то ли от духоты под одеялом, то ли от смущения.  
  
– Грейнджер, был не прав, приношу извинения, – произнес он быстро. – Ты способна молчать, когда тебя не спрашивают. Хотя, видимо, далось тебе это трудно.  
  
– Куда они его забрали? – не обращая внимания на тираду, бросилась к нему Гермиона.  
  
– Нет, ты лучше скажи, что это было! – стряхнув с себя апатию, вскочил Гарри. – Почему мама и эта… эта…  
  
– Поттер, – предостерегающе проговорил Драко. – Не трожь Малфоев. А то я тебе еще раз нос сломаю!  
  
– Но они… – Гарри растерянно оглянулся на Гермиону.  
  
– Скушай лимонную дольку, Поттер, – кисло усмехнулся Драко. – Неужели ты думаешь, что наша мама после такого… плана Дамблдора захочет иметь дело с мужчинами? Да она их всех ненавидит! А после так называемой гибели директора никто, кроме Снейпа, не рискует есть то, что она готовит – вдруг отравит.  
  
– А Снейп? –невольно вырвалось у Гарри.  
  
– А Снейп говорит, что ему уже всё равно, – пожал плечами Драко, – но я лично считаю, что тут разгадка в том, что ворон ворону глаз не выклюет. Не отравит мама его.  
  
– Да о чем вы тут разговариваете! – потеряла терпение Гермиона. – Куда они Рона-то забрали?!  
  
– О Грейнджер, Уизли ждут страшные муки, – закатив глаза в притворном ужасе, сообщил Драко. – Б **о** льшие ужасы ждут только его приемную мамашу, если она случайно встретится им на Диагон-аллее.  
  
– На Диагон-аллее! – Гермиона плюхнулась рядом с Драко на кровать. – О чем они думают? Их же увидят там!  
  
– Все видят только то, что хотят видеть, – назидательно сказал Драко. – Пора уже к этому привыкнуть. Но Уизли, конечно, попал…  
  
– Что? Почему? – Гермиона снова вскочила.  
  
– Ты только представь, – ухмыльнулся Драко, развалившись на кровати. – Во-первых, Нарцисса у отца моего кредитную карточку еще в прошлый приезд изъяла. Ты, говорит, в Азкабане, говорит. Тебе, говорит, карточка ни к чему!  
  
– И что? – не поняла Гермиона.  
  
– А то! – фыркнул Драко. – Сейчас они Ронни от стресса избавлять будут. Да так, что он вообще дерганный вернется. Сначала они все магазины одежды обойдут. Накупят кучу шмоток, и каждую – заметь, Грейнджер, каждую! – он должен будет примерить. А потом парикмахерская, кондитерская, салон красоты, цветочный магазин… «Сделайте пару миленьких букетиков… хи-хи-хи! Да, конечно, нарциссы и лилии! Хи-хи-хи!» – передразнил тонким голоском Драко. – Причем цветочки эти завянут еще до того, как они вернутся из Лондона. А если они как в прошлый раз начнут выбирать туфли для мамы…  
  
– Неужели всё настолько плохо? – не поверил Гарри.  
  
– Хуже, Поттер, еще хуже, – пообещал Драко. – Они обойдут все магазины на Диагон-аллее, кроме «Всё для квиддича».  
  
– Это слишком жестоко, – ужаснулся Гарри.  
  
– А ты думал, – пожал плечами слизеринец.  
  
В этот момент дверь тихо скрипнула и отворилась.  
  
Драко тихо пискнул и с головой исчез под одеялом, Гарри инстинктивно попытался нащупать палочку, а Гермиона подняла табуретку.  
  
– Фу, какие вы скучные, – расстроено сказал Дамблдор, снимая маску Упивающегося Смертью и встряхивая бородой, заправленной за уши. – Мы решили, что Волдеморта убьем в день твоего совершеннолетия, Гарри. А пока, чтобы не скучать еще столько времени, подумали устроить маскарад. Есть какие-то пожелания?  
  
– Хочу… – одновременно начали все трое, переглянулись и хором закончили:  
  
–… чтоб вы все умерли!  
  
– … свободу и палочку!  
  
– … лимонных долек!  
  
– Гарри угадал! – торжественно заявил Дамблдор, выуживая слипшиеся лимонные дольки из кармана.  
  
– В смысле «угадал»? – возмутилась Гермиона. – Мне показалось…  
  
– Свобода, жизнь, смерть – это иллюзии, – с добродушной улыбкой растолковал Дамблдор, приглаживая бороду липкими руками. – А лимонные дольки – вот они!  
  
– М-да… – Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. – Дайте тогда и мне парочку…


End file.
